


A dizzy feeling

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He narrowed his eyes, he was suspicious of all his members movement. He can feel something would go wrong any time now. He shouldn't be this wary of his own groupmates, but he already experienced something bad from their ideas. So, don't blame him if he wanted to be wary of them.(Or, a birthday fic for Kun, our leader, our husband material, well you get the gist of it.)*With a bonus snippet! for our KunTen shipper!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Qian Kun & Everyone, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A dizzy feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy New Year Eve's everybody! or Happy New Year!
> 
> I dedicated this fic for Kun, our leader, our husband material!  
> Well, I hoped this was up to your expectation.  
> Not beta'ed like usual.  
> AND I'm totally sorry if the ending feels a bit too rushed! (〒﹏〒)  
> At first I want to make this a smut, but as I saw the little time that I had, I decided to not continue it as a smut ( ･ั﹏･ั)

He feels a little bit weird around his own members, it feels like they’re planning something for him. he narrowed his eyes as his gaze meet with Ten’s gaze, he was even more taken aback when Ten smirked at him.

Kun nodded at himself slowly, as he was sure that his members were planning something outrageous; probably, even though he wasn’t quite sure.

But, he can feel it, no, he already had his senses go haywire as he saw them quite calm, different from their usual antics. _Should he become suspicious of them?_

“Kun-ge,”

He snapped his head out from his deep thoughts, he lifted his head to meet Yangyang’s eyes with a little glint of mischief in his eyes. He was surprised, to saw something in his hands. It was quite weird, and he was unsure to accept the object that was in Yangyang’s hand.

“Um, What is this for?”

Yangyang only gave him a grin, not telling him anything about the purpose of the object. With a grin etched on his lips, he put his index finger in front of his lips, signaling him that it was a secret.

“You’d know it later at night.”

With that Yangyang gave him even a toothy grin, he nodded at Yangyang’s words. even though he was feeling a little bit disappointed, that Yangyang wouldn’t tell him anything about the object on his hand. he reluctantly accepts the object from Yangyang’s hand.

As the object was on his hand, Hendery and Xiaojun snickers at him, he looked at them incredulously. He didn’t know what they are laughing at, _did they laugh at him?_ he narrowed his eyes at them, giving them a glare.

“What are you laughing at?”

He snapped at them, as he gripped on the object harder; almost crushing it on his hold. He was wary of their antics, he can almost say that he didn’t trust them when they’re planning something in the secret. He was wary of them because of their previous “plan” that didn’t go as well as they already planned.

It was a disaster, and… he didn’t want to experience that.

“Nothing.”

Blurted out Hendery, as he immediately stood up from his seat looking quite nervous unlike before. Kun unconsciously narrowed his eyes at him, he can feel there something going on without him knowing it. he was suspicious of his members behavior, he wants to corner one of them and threatened them to spill it out.

“Are you sure?”

He asked carefully as his eyes lingering on Hendery for a few second, before Hendery turned away his face, getting red as he was flustered by how intense Kun stared at him.

“Alright then, if you say so.”

Kun said as he shrugged his shoulder in a careless manner, then walked away from his members and started to cook for their breakfast. And if there are something unsettling from how intense Ten staring at him, he didn’t say anything at the matter.

+++

It’s been like that since he walked out from his room, he can feel their stare at the back of his head. he was frustrated by their stares, _why wouldn’t they just spit it out?_

He let out a sigh, as the pen fell out from his grip into the floor, he reached out to the pen in the same time as Xiaojun. He was startled by the sudden appearance of the younger, he was not expecting for him to be here inside his studio.

“Xiaojun?”

Without even saying anything, Xiaojun pulled him up from the chair he was sitting on and pulled him closer giving him a peck on his lips. Kun stared at Xiaojun with an unreadable expression as he sat back on the chair once again.

Unfortunately, before he can ask anything to Xiaojun, the younger already walked out from the studio and leaving Kun with a confused expression and many questions popped up in his head. he can’t even focus on the song that he was working on anymore.

He let out a string of curses as his hands were on his hair, he let out a frustrated sound out.

+++

He already feels someone staring at him, he doesn’t know who, but it was unsettling. Every nerve that was in his body goes haywire as he waited for someone to jump on him anytime now.

And like before, there is a single member in front of him.

“Yangyang? I want to—”

He tried to ask something to him, but before he can do so, Yangyang already pecked him on the lips like Xiaojun and immediately ran away from him.

He almost let out a shout, thankfully there isn’t anybody inside the practice room. He can only let out a huff as he concluded that it was a prank that they were pulling on him.

+++

He was wary of Hendery now, as he walked beside him without saying anything. It was unusual for him to not be talkative, he narrowed his eyes as Hendery walked beside him. he can’t even take off his eyes away from him.

He was suspicious of him.

“Hendery—”

And once again, he left with a peck on his lips and ran away from him.

Kun only let out a sigh, as he was tired of all of this.

+++

Kun watched all of Lucas movement, he was staring at him intensely, even though he should be focusing on his own workout. He can’t just take his eyes off him, he was wary of all of his members behavior.

He knew it, they were planning something behind his back.

“Lucas, can I---”

Without him even realizing it, Lucas already gave him a peck and ran away from him with a goofy smile on his lips. Yep, and once again, without even knowing the answer they already left him.

He let out a sigh once again.

+++

“Kun-ge,”

He turned his head to meet Winwin’s gaze, he smiled at him, even though he was irritated by all of his younger members behavior. He hoped that Winwin wouldn’t pull anything like them.

“Yea—”

Without him even finishing his sentence, Winwin also pulled the same thing as the other members, giving him a peck on the lips and leaving him disoriented by the action.

“Gosh, why are they doing this to me?!”

He shouted out, as he held himself back from pulling out his hair in the midst of his own frustration.

+++

It already nighttime now, he pulled out the object that he was given to him. he only looked at it weirdly, it was a key as he opened up the wrapper around it.

“Hmm, this is a key for what?”

He hummed, as he looked at the key intensely. He jumped as he feels his phone vibrates inside his pocket, he furrowed his brows as he opened up the single message that come into his phone.

“Ten?”

He opened the message, his eyes widened at the message.

_Kun, come here we have something for you~ <3_

He was definitely suspicious of this message, he didn’t want to come. He was exhausted from all the chase and run. He wanted to sleep immediately on his own bed.

But then, it wouldn’t do if he makes them wait for him.

He sighed as he decided to come to the room.

+++

He arrived at the front door, it didn’t open as he turn the doorknob. He pulled out the key from his pocket, he cocked his eyebrow, as he didn’t understand why they would give him a key to this room.

Then slowly he opened the door, he clearly wasn’t ready for them.

“SURPRISE!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUN/GE!”

He was startled by their shouts, he was confused, _birthday?_

“Oh my god, Hyung, don’t you even remember your own birthday?”

Kun shrugged his shoulder, “I forgot?”

“Well, you probably need to thank us then! We prepared this party for you!”

Kun gave them a smile, “Yeah, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Aftermath :**
> 
> “Why would you give me a kiss and walk away?”
> 
> “Meh, think of that as a gift from each of us.”
> 
> Kun let out a snort, “Yeah, a gift, as if.”
> 
> Wordlessly Ten turned around Kun and gave him a dirty kiss, with that Kun’s breath that was on his chest was punched away as he was not expecting that.
> 
> “Is it now a gift?” Ten asked at him with a sly grin on his lips
> 
> Kun looking dazed by the kiss let out, “Yeah, yes it is.” 
> 
> +++
> 
> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
